


Bells

by faequeentitania



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic 2012, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bells, Bondage, Christmas, Cock Rings, Dominant/Top Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” Sam murmured, leaning in to kiss along the edges of the straps across Dean’s back, “There’s a reason for the bells. The more they ring, the longer I draw this out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

Dean shifted on the bed, each move making the bells on the leather straps across his chest tinkle quietly, and he glanced at the clock again. 08:57.

He sighed, then glanced at the door. Sam’s instructions had been very specific, and that meant Sam would be too. When he said nine o’clock, he meant it. Sam was never late.

_I'll be back at 9. I expect you to be wearing the straps when I get there, the two large ones criss-crossed across your chest, and the one smaller one laid out on the bed in front of you._

Dean had no idea where or when Sam had picked up the new bondage straps, ones with _bells_ on them no less, but there they were on the bed when he got back to the motel room. The two of them had been split up for most of the day to cover more ground on this case. It had been tedious and annoying, so Dean had been quite grateful for the distraction these little games of theirs provided.

_I expect you to be ready for me. I want to be able to bend you in half and slide inside you as soon as I walk in the door, if I wanted to._

Dean arched his back in a stretch, his dick thick and stiff between his legs. He'd been hard since he read Sam's note, and pressing slick fingers inside himself hadn't improved his condition. He had indulged in taking his time, curling his fingers to press against his prostate until he was so close to the edge he had to squeeze the tip of his cock to keep from coming, shaking and moaning. He was still riding that edge, even though he had forced himself to stop and waiting for Sam now felt like torture.

He was dying to give his neglected cock some attention, but he didn't dare. If he came before Sam returned Sam would be royally ticked, and there was no way he was sacrificing whatever his brother had planned in favor of a quick jerk.

He shifted again, relieving the pressure of his knees tucked up under him.

_Kneel on the bed and wait for me._

Dean looked around when he heard the click of the door key, straightening his posture hastily. Sam stepped in, and Dean shivered at the slice of December chill that slipped in with him, the cold raising goosebumps all over his naked skin.

Sam shut the door quickly, giving Dean an up and down scan. He was still wearing his fed suit from this morning, and he slid the jacket off as he stepped into the room. He tossed it on one of the chairs casually, making his way to the mini-fridge to pull out a beer.

Dean watched his brother open it and sit at the table leisurely, taking a sip as he loosened his tie, still looking Dean over.

"Well, you are exquisite, aren't you?" Sam finally said, making Dean blush. He couldn’t understand how he could hear any kind of filthy dirty talk imaginable pouring from those lips and he would whine and beg for more, but whenever Sam spouted stuff like that, it made color rush to his face.

He said nothing in return, however, but simply returned Sam's gaze. Dean was expected to be silent when they played these games, unless Sam told him otherwise, and so silent he was.

Sam pulled the tie off, laying it on the table before going for the button on his collar. He undid three before leaning back in his chair, taking a long pull at his beer.

Dean shifted as he watched his brother's elegant throat move with each swallow, wishing he could run his tongue along it.

Sam lowered the beer and looked at Dean thoughtfully for a few more moments.

“Touch yourself,” Sam finally instructed, and Dean swallowed hard, then dared to give his head an unsteady shake.

Sam raised his eyebrows critically, leaning forward and unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and Dean swallowed hard again.

“No?” he said a little skeptically, “Why not?”

“I’ll come,” Dean confessed on a shaky breath, and Sam smirked, eyes darting down to Dean’s straining cock.

“I see,” he said with a smirk, “Had a little fun, did we?”

Dean couldn’t help the upward twitch in the corner of his mouth, licking his lips, “You kept me waiting.”

Sam laughed, standing smoothly and Dean tilted his head up to follow, “True. Can’t blame you for playing. I think I have the solution to that little problem, though.”

Sam slid his hand inside his pocket, and drew out a leather cock ring, and Dean’s mouth went dry at the thought that Sam had been carrying that around in his pocket all day.

Sam sat on the bed in front of him, sliding the ring into place and tightening it, the velcro making a sizzling sound as Sam took a moment to adjust it.

“That should hold you,” Sam said in a silky purr, smirking before leaning in to give Dean a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth, pulling back before Dean could react.

Sam went back to the chair and sprawled back in it leisurely, picking up his beer and taking a swig.

“I believe I gave you an order,” Sam reminded him, and Dean let out a shuddering breath, taking his right hand off his thigh to wrap around himself, barely suppressing the groan that wanted to escape his throat. Sam knew he couldn’t come with a cockring on, knew he had the power to draw this out as long as he wanted, the bastard.

Sam watched Dean stroking himself for several minutes, drinking his beer slowly. His eyes flicked back and forth between Dean’s face and his cock, watching the flushed tip emerge from between Dean’s fingers on every down stroke. Dean started shaking, the bells around his chest tinkling subtly with every heaving breath.

Sam polished off his beer and tossed the bottle in the trashcan, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Stop,” he commanded, and Dean released himself with difficulty, hips twitching forward as he forced his hand back on his thigh.

Sam stood up again, coming over to the bed with even steps. He plucked the smaller strap up from where it had been laying in front of Dean, the bells jingling cheerfully as he handled it. Sam sat down behind him, drawing one knee up onto the bed to face him, and Dean fought the urge to turn around.

“Hands behind you,” Sam instructed, and Dean obeyed, swallowing against a spike of lust at the instruction. He crossed his wrists behind him and Sam looped the strap around them, pulling the buckle tight and fastening it.

Dean rotated his wrists carefully, then nodded. Tight enough to keep him bound, but not so tight as to cut off circulation.

“Good,” Sam acknowledged, then Dean felt Sam’s broad hand on the back of his neck, pressing him downwards, and he went, bending at the waist until his forehead was pressed against the bedspread.

“Beautiful,” Sam commented, running his finger around the slick rim of Dean’s hole, and Dean shuddered, the bells around his chest jingling and his muscles fluttering at the tickling touch. He let out a moan as Sam slid a finger inside him easily, crooking it to press against his prostate and making his restricted dick jump and twitch at the stimulation.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Sam murmured, leaning in to kiss along the edges of the straps across Dean’s back, “There’s a reason for the bells. The more they ring, the longer I draw this out.”

Dean whined, digging his forehead into the blanket.

“That goes for sounds too,” Sam added, “The more noise I hear from you the longer it goes.”

Dean suppressed a groan and clenched his fists instead, doing his best to still the shaking of his body that was making the little bells ring.

Sam gave a dark chuckle and pulled back, his finger sliding out, “Sit up.”

Dean sat up slowly, cautious of the bells, and Sam slid off the bed and to his knees beside it, “Turn towards me. I won’t count the bells for this one, don’t worry.”

Dean sighed shakily in relief, shuffling around to face Sam, knees still tucked up under him.

“Beautiful,” Sam complimented again, leaning in to trace his tongue along the edge of one of the straps, moving upward toward Dean’s collar bones, which he tongued at next, following their shape to the base of his throat.

Dean tilted his head back for more, biting his lip when Sam nibbled at the base of his throat and his hands came up to hold Dean’s hips, thumb rubbing gentle circles over his hip bones.

Sam began a slow descent down Dean’s body, licking and nipping here and there at Dean’s skin and Dean clenched his jaw at the impulse to squirm.

Dean couldn’t help the surprised squeak that erupted from his mouth when Sam flicked his tongue hard into the hollow of Dean’s bellybutton, the sensation making his hips jerk and the bells jingle, and Sam chuckled into the flesh of Dean’s stomach.

He tsk-tsked softly, and Dean bit down on the impulse to curse, forcing himself still, even as Sam’s mouth descended further, tongue lapping at the base of his cock.

He tried to take deep, even breaths to calm himself, but Sam chose that moment to suck Dean into his mouth, taking him deep and making Dean’s chest heave with uneven, tortured pants that made the bells tinkle softly, and he knew Sam was tacking on the minutes.

Sam hummed around him deeply, sucking rhythmically as he bobbed his head up and down on Dean’s shaft and Dean pulled reflexively against his restraints, still fighting to keep still.

He knew the only thing keeping him from coming when Sam slid back to flick his tongue rapid-fire against his slit, lips fastened in a tight circle under the head, was the cock ring and for a moment he was grateful Sam had used it.

But then his brother’s hands joined the party, one gripping all of Dean’s shaft that wasn’t in his mouth while the other dipped behind him, sliding his fingers in Dean’s hole again to rub circles over his prostate maddeningly.

And god, it felt like Sam did that _forever_. Dean lost track of the minutes- hell, could have been hours, for all he was aware of- his whole focus on trying to be still while Sam seemed to be doing his very best to make Dean’s head explode.

He wasn’t aware of going boneless until Sam’s mouth pulled off him and Sam’s arms were around him, guiding him down onto the bed gently, mumbling, “Easy, tiger,” in his ear before carefully unfolding Dean’s legs out from under him.

Dean focused on the pins-and-needles in his calves to try to anchor himself to reality, Sam’s hand returning to Dean’s cock as his mouth sucked and bit at his nipples.

He was immeasurably proud of himself for remaining silent so long, until Sam ducked his head to take Dean’s balls in his mouth, sucking and rolling them on his tongue as his palm rotated over his cockhead and he just _lost_ it.

“God, Sammy, please,” he couldn’t help but whine, “Sammy, I can’t, it hurts, god, please please please, oh god, just let me go!”

He couldn’t help the way he was panting so hard as to almost be on the verge of hyperventilation, the bells on his chest ringing so softly and Sam groaned, the sound vibrating through his scrotum and making Dean cry out, twisting on the bed.

He groaned again when Sam pulled off and his fingers slipped free of Dean’s ass, the muscles twitching at the loss.

“Easy, easy,” Sam soothed, coming up to press gentle kisses to Dean’s cheek, the corner of his open mouth, “You know how to make this stop, Dean. Say the word.”

Dean groaned, arching up into Sam, trying to get some body contact. He didn’t want to use the safeword, he wanted to _come_.

“Sammy, please,” he tried again, “Please, Sammy, I’ll be so good, just let me come, I promise, oh god please,” his voice cracked a little at the end and Sam shuddered, panting a groan into the side of Dean’s throat.

“Beg so pretty, Dean,” Sam moaned, licking a hot stripe up his neck, “God, love to hear you like this.”

Dean groaned in frustration, grinding his head back against the mattress with clenched teeth, “Sammy...”

“Just a little more, Dean, I promise,” Sam said softly in his ear, licking the shell as Dean groaned again, “Just take a little bit more, Dean, just a little bit for me. I’ll make you a deal, huh? You take what I give you and I’ll let you move as much as you like, make as much noise as you’d like, how’s that?”

Dean trembled at Sam’s promise, but found himself nodding fervently, turning his head toward Sam and pressing his face against his neck, a high whine wheezing out of his lips.

Sam kissed him hard on the mouth for a brief moment before pulling back, ducking his head to suck Dean into his mouth again and this time Dean allowed himself to groan, arching his back and trembling.

His hips jerked up into every thrust of Sam’s mouth, the _ching, ching, ching_ of the bells barely registering in his senses.

He cried out when Sam pulled off again, and Dean heard the sound of Sam’s zipper hurriedly being pulled down.

“Come on, come on,” he begged with barely a breath, his next beg cut off abruptly when Sam pulled his ass off the edge of the bed and lined himself up, pushing in with one hard, long thrust that squeezed all the air out of Dean’s lungs.

Sam’s hips set up a rapid rhythm and his hands gripped Dean’s shoulders, pulling him down onto every thrust with a hard grunts that jolted him and made the bells across his chest shake and echo loudly in the small room.

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam as best he could, pulling him in tight and finding the breath to moan, clenching his muscles around Sam’s shaft tightly. Sam gave an answering groan, sucking a bruise along Dean’s clavicle as his pace increased, balls slapping against Dean’s ass and Dean knew he was close.

“Sammy,” he groaned his brother’s name, and Sam finally reached between them, giving a rough tug to the velcro and Dean shouted as the pressure released and he was finally able to come, his whole body drawn taut as a bow as he came and came, his cock ejaculating so hard that some of it reached his neck, flecked the underside of Sam’s chin where he was sucking a hickey onto Dean’s flesh. It was enough to set Sam off too, groaning hard as his hips ground forward into Dean tight as he could, pulsing come inside him thickly.

Dean came so hard his vision went white behind his eyelids, and breath returned to his lungs with a rush, chest gasping and heaving for breath. Sam’s mouth against his neck felt like enough to send him insane with overstimulation, and he jerked his head to the side, away from Sam’s breath and Sam moaned, pulling his head back to look at him.

“Ok?” he asked, stroking a hand against Dean’s forehead and back through his hair and Dean nodded, forcing his eyes open to stare at Sam sleepily.

“Awesome,” he whispered, and Sam smiled, leaned in to kiss him briefly.

“You are perfect,” Sam admired, murmuring the compliment against his lips and Dean groaned softly, tilting his lips up for a proper kiss as Sam’s words drew a deeper flush to his face and chest.

“Gonna untie me sometime soon?” Dean mumbled, and Sam smirked, pressing in for another kiss.

“Eventually. For right now, I’m savoring the ribbons on my christmas present,” Sam teased, tugging gently on the chest straps and Dean smirked. Let it never be said that his brother didn’t know how to enjoy a nicely wrapped gift.


End file.
